1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat mountable vehicle seat in which a child seat is fixedly mounted on a sitting surface of a seat cushion by latching and locking latching devices of the child seat on metal staple-shaped strikers which project from the sitting surface of the seat cushion in positions lying closer to a rear portion of the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is discloses a vehicle seat in which a child seat is mountable (JP-2002-301963-A). In the vehicle seat, metal strikers are provided on a seat cushion frame in a rising posture, at a rear portion of a seat cushion. And, latching devices provided on the child seat are latched thereon (JP-2002-301963-A).
Each of the strikers has an inverted-U-shaped shaft. Openings are provided in a seat skin of the seat cushion at positions corresponding to the strikers. And, the inverted-U-shaped shafts of the strikers are caused to project from the openings to a sitting surface of the seat cushion.
When the latching devices are moved to latch the inverted-U-shaped shafts of the strikers, an edge of the seat skin defining the opening may enter an opening of the latching device to cause the biting of the seat skin by the latching device. Such entrance/biting should be prevented.